wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Wprost ku rzece Ob. Wypada nam parę słów powiedzieć o zamysłach owych dwóch Rosyan, których jakaś fatalność postawiła na drodze rodziny Kaskabelów. Możeby kto przypuścił, że Ortik i Kirszew z wdzięczności za uprzejmość doznaną wyrzekli się złych swoich zamiarów. Tak jednakowoż nie było. Po wielu zbrodniach popełnionych pod Kornowem, nędznicy ci przemyśliwali tylko o nowych podłościach. Przedewszystkiem myśleli o tem, by stać się właścicielami „Pięknego Wędrowca” i pieniędzy oddanych przez Czu-Czuka; potem, powróciwszy do posiadłości rosyjskich w przebraniu sztukmistrzów, zamierzali dalej prowadzić przebrzydłe swe rzemiosło. W tem celu należało najprzód „pozbyć się” towarzyszy podróży, tych poczciwych ludzi, którym zawdzięczali swą wolność; nie byliby też wahali się tego uczynić. Nie mogliby jednakowoż zamiarów tych wykonać bez pomocy: dlatego też starali się dostać do jednego z wąwozów uralskich, w którym przebywali dawni ich wspólnicy zbrodni; byli pewni, że znajdą tam dosyć ludzi do pokonania całego sztabu „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Tymczasem zaś któż mógłby ich posądzić o zamiary tak niegodziwie? Z największą gotowością okazywali się pomocnymi, ile zdołali i nigdy nie było najmniejszego powodu żalić się na nich. Podczas gdy nie budzili sympatyi, nie dawali jednakowoż powodu do nieufności, z wyjątkiem może tylko u Kajety, która nie mogła przezwyciężyć pierwszego niemiłego wrażenia, jakie na niej uczynili. Raz przeszła jej przez głowę błyskawicą myśl, że głos Kirszewa słyszała owej nocy, kiedy p. Sergiusz został napadnięty na granicy Alaski. Ale jakżeż mogła przypuścić, by mordercami owymi byli właśnie ci dwaj marynarze, których później znaleziono blisko cztery tysiące mil od owego miejsca, na jednej z wysp Lajchoskich? Dlatego też ostrożna i czujna Kajeta, chociaż śledziła ich pilnie, nikomu nie zwierzała się ze swych podejrzeń, widocznie tak nieusprawiedliwionych. Należy też wspomnieć, że podczas gdy Ortik i Kirszew w oczach młodej dziewczyny byli podejrzanymi, oni natomiast ze swej strony podejrzliwie, a z ciekawością złym instynktom właściwą patrzyli na obecność p. Sergiusza w karawanie. Że podróżny ciężko raniony na granicy Alaski został zabrany, pielęgnowany i zawieziony do Sitki przez Kaskabelów, było rzeczą bardzo naturalną. Ale kiedy przyszedł do siebie, to dlaczego w Sitce nie pozostał? Dlaczego z trupą sztukmistrza udał się do Portu Clarence? Dlaczego teraz wraz z nimi przejeżdża przez całą Syberyą? Bytność Rosyanina pomiędzy wędrownymi artystami na każdy sposób dziwną wydawała się rzeczą. Pewnego też dnia Ortik szepnął do Kirszewa: – Słuchaj-no; czy też ten jakiś Sergiusz nie stara się dostać do Rosyi przez nikogo niepoznany? Co myślisz? Może dałoby się na tem co zarobić! Wartoby rozpatrzeć się bliżej w tej sprawie! Tak tedy hrabia Narkin, nie domyślając się niczego, był śledzony przez Ortika, który chciał się dowiedzieć o jego tajemnicach. Dnia 28 kwietnia podróżni opuściwszy kraje jakucki dostali się do obszarów zamieszkanych przez Ostyaków. Nędzny to, mało cywilizowany naród, chociaż ta część Syberyi zawiera niektóre okolice bogate, jak np. w Berezewie. Przejeżdżając przez osady tych okolic, mogli zauważyć, ile one się różniły od malowniczych wiosek jakuckich. Były to nędzne lepianki, w których zaledwie można było oddychać, nawet dla bydła nie odpowiednie. Trudno też było wyobrazić sobie istoty bardziej odrażającej od tych krajowców, o których następującą uwagę znalazł Jan w swojej „Geografii powszechnej”: „Ostyacy w północnej Syberyi noszą podwójne okrycia chroniące ich przed zimnem: jedno składa się z grubego pokładu brudu na ich skórze, a drugie tworzą skóry reniferów.” Co do ich pożywienia to polega ono prawie wyłącznie na rybach pół surowych i mięsie, którego w ogóle nigdy się nie gotuje ani piecze. Na szczęście jeszcze obyczaje tych nomadów, – których trzody są również tu porozrzucane po stepie, – nie istnieją w tym samym stopniu pomiędzy mieszkańcami większych miasteczek. I tak w Starochantasku podróżni nasi znaleźli ludność trochę pokaźniejszą, chociaż niegościnną i w obec cudzoziemców niegrzeczną. Kobiety tatuowane błękitnymi rysunkami, nosiły tak zwane „wakusze”, rodzaj zasłon czerwonych z niebieskiemi paskami, pstrokolorowe spodnice, nieco jaśniejsze gorsety, których błędne wykonanie psuje ich figury, a pod nimi szerokie pasy ozdobione krągłemi dzwoneczkami, które pobrzękują za każdem ich poruszeniem, jak dzwoneczki na uprzęży muła hiszpańskiego. Co do mężczyzn zaś, to w porze zimowej, – a niektórzy z nich jeszcze mieli odzież zimową, – stanowczo wyglądają, jak dzikie zwierzęta, gdyż okryci są całkiem futrami, których włos obrócony jest na zewnątrz. Głowy mają okryte czapicami futrzanemi lub baraniemi, w których porobiono tylko otwory na oczy, usta i uszy. Niepodobieństwem jest dojrzeć rysów ich twarzy, chociaż łatwo można wyrzec się tej rozkoszy. Kilka razy na drogach podróżni nasi spotykali owe sanki zwane tam narkami, zazwyczaj ciągnione przez trzy renifery, których całą uprząż stanowi skórzany rzemyk opasujący je pod piersiami i jednym lejcu umocowanym do każdego z rogów. Taka trójka pędzić może 20 do 50 mil wytchnienia. Nie można było oczekiwać ze strony zaprzęgu „Pięknego Wędrowca” takich dowodów wytrwałości; jednakowoż nie było powodu do skarzenia się na usługi przezeń oddawane; były one bardzo cenne.. Mówiąc o nich pewnego dnia p. Sergiusza przypadkowo zauważył, że może byłoby rozsądną rzeczą renifery zastąpić końmi, skoroby można je nabyć. – Jakto, konie w miejsce reniferów! – odrzekł p. Kaskabel. – A to po co? Czy pan sądzisz, że te zwierzęta nie są w stanie służyć nam przez całą drogę aż do Rosyi? – Gdybyśmy się udawali na północ Rosyi, – odpowiedział p. Sergiusz, – to nic nie miałbym przeciw temu; inna rzecz jednak Rosya środkowa. Te renifery upał znoszą z wielką trudnością; zdaje się, że upał źle na nie wpływa i czyni je do pracy niezdolnymi. Dowodem na to jest, że ku końcowi kwietnia można widzieć wielkie ich stada dążące w strony północne, zwłaszcza ku wysokim płaszczyznom Uralu, które zawsze pokryte są śniegiem. – No, to zabaczymy, kiedy dostaniemy się do granicy. Na honor, trudno mi będzie z nim się rozłączyć! Proszę tylko wyobrazić sobie, jakie wywołałoby wrażenie, gdybym odbył wjazd na targ w Permie z dwudziestu reniferami zaprzężonymi do rydwanu rodziny Kaskabelów! Co za efekt! Co za rozgłos! – To fakt, że wjazd taki byłby wspaniałym, – rzekł p. Sergiusz z uśmiechem. – Truymfalnym, panie; tryumfalnym należałoby go nazwać! A przecież o tem właśnie mówimy, przeto rozumie się samo przez się, że hrabia Narkiza jest członkiem mojej trupy i że przy nadarzonej sposobności nie będzie on się wahał wziąć udział w przedstawieniu, nieprawdaż? – Rozumie się. – A zatem nie należy zaniedbywać ćwiczeń w sztuczkach kuglarskich, panie Sergiuszu. Ponieważ wszyscy myślą, że pan dla własnej ćwiczyć się przyjemności, przeto nie dziwią się temu ani moje dzieci, ani obaj marynarze. A czy pan wiesz, że pan bardzo szybko robisz postępy? – Czyż mogłoby być inaczej, skoro takiego mam nauczyciela, kochany panie Kaskabel? – Przepraszam, panie Sergiuszu, ale daję panu słowo, że pan posiadasz wielki wrodzony talent do tych sztuk. Przy należytem ćwiczeniu mógłbyś pan zostać kuglarzem pierwszorzędnym i zarabiać na tem dużo pieniędzy! Dnia 6 maja ujrzano rzekę Jenisej, jakich trzysta mil od jeziora Jedże. Jenisej jest jedną z głównych rzek Syberyi i wpada do Morza Lodowatego Północnego, do zatoki tejże nazwy, pod siedmdziesiątym równoleżnikiem. O tej porze nie widać było już żadnej kry na szerokiej tej rzece. Wielki prom do użytku tak pojazdów, jak i pieszych podróżnych, przewiózł naszą karawanę wraz z rydwanem i zaprzęgiem na drugą stronę, ale kosztowało to dosyć dużo. Po drugiej stronie znowu rozpoczęły się stepy ciągnące się do widnokręgu. Dość często widywano Ostysków wypełniających jakieś religijne obrzędy. Chociaż większa ich część jest ochrzczoną, to przecież wydaje się, że niebardzo trzymają się zasad chrześcijańskiej religii i jeszcze często padają na kolana w obec bałwanów Szajtanów. Są to bałwany o twarzach ludzkich rzeźbionych na wielkich kłodach drzewa, których małe wizerunki, ozdobione blaszanym krzyżykiem, znaleźć można w każdym domku i w każdej izdebce. Zdaje się, że kapłani ostyaccy, „szamani”, jak ich zowią, czerpią dobre dochody z tej dwojakiej religii, nie mówiąc już o wielkim wpływie, jaki wywierają na tych fanatyków, równocześnie Chrześcijan i bałwochwalców. Kto nie był świadkiem naocznym, ten nie uwierzyłby, z jakiem przekonaniem nieszczęśliwi ci wywijają się i wykręcają na kształt epileptyków, w obec swoich bałwanów. Kiedy młody Sander po raz pierwszy ujrzał pół tuzina tych ludzi opętanych, począł ich naturalnie zaraz naśladować z przesadą, to chodząc na rękach, to zakładając nogi za kark lub wyginając się w ten sposób, by piętami dotykać głowy, a w końcu te swawole uzupełniał podskokami żabimi. – Widzę, mój chłopcze, – rzekł ojciec, który okiem znawcy temu się przyglądał, – że nie straciłeś nic ze swojej zwinności. To dobrze, to bardzo dobrze! Nie trzeba sztywnieć! Pamiętajmy o kiermaszu w Permie! Chodzi o honor rodziny Kaskabelów! W ogóle podróż odbywała się bez zbyt wielkiego trudu, odkąd „Piękny Wędrowiec” opuścił ujście Leny. Niekiedy trzeba było okrążać gęste lasy sosnowe lub brzozowe, które przerywały jednostajność równin, a przez które żadne drogi nie prowadziły. Okolica zresztą była prawie pustą. Przebywano nieraz dużo mil drogi nie napotykając ani wioski ani osady. Ludność tu rzadko rozsiedlona, a berezowski obwód, najbogatszy ze wszystkich, liczy zaledwie 15,000 mieszkańców na przestrzeni 3,000 kilometrów. Za to jednakowoż, a raczej dla tego właśnie, okolice te obfitują w zwierzynę. Pan Sergiusz i Jan przeto mogli oddawać się dowoli polowaniu, a równocześnie zaopatrywać śpiżarnią pani Kaskabel. Bardzo często też towarzyszył im Ortik, który dawał dowody swej zręczności. Zające wprost tysiącami ożywiają owe okolice, a niezliczone są ilości różnego ptactwa. Nierzadkie są również łosie, jelenie i dzikie renifery, a nawet i ogromne odyńce, niebezpieczne zwierzęta, których nasi myśliwi woleli nie zaczepiać. Co do ptaków, to najrozmaitsze tam były rodzaje dzikich kur, gęsi, kaczek, białych kuropatw i tym podobnych. Dlategoż, ile razy ubito zwierzynę mniej szlachetną, Kornelia porzucała ją psom, które swej pani były wdzięczne za taki podarunek. Obfitość ta świeżej zwierzyny dozwalała członkom trupy odżywiać się znakomicie i to do tego stopnia, że pan Kaskabel uważał za swój obowiązek nakłaniać do wstrzemięźliwości. – Dzieci, strzeżcie się otyłości, – mawiał często. – Otyłość rujnuje giętkość członków. Dla akrobatów to rzecz niebezpieczna! Jecie za dużo! Miarkujcie swój apetyt! Sanderze, zdaje mi się, że robisz się tłusty. Tłusty w twoim wieku, to wstyd! – Ależ ojcze, zapewniam…. – Nie sprzeczaj się ze mną. Mam wielką ochotę mierzyć cię w pasie co wieczora, a skoro spostrzegę nadmiar tłuszczu, to ci go zeskrobię! Tak samo i z Clovy’m! Toż ślepy dojrzałby gromadzenie się na nim tłuszczu! – Na mnie, boss? – Tak jest, na tobie! Clown zaś nie powinien robić się tłustym, zwłaszcza jeżeli się nazywa Clovy! Przecież zrobisz się wkrótce pękatym jak beczka! – Chyba, że na starość zamienię się w tykę chmielu! – odrzekł Clovy, ściskając pasek o dziurkę dalej. „Piękny Wędrowiec” wkrótce przekroczyć musiał rzekę Taz, która wpada do zatoki obijskiej tuż w pobliżu koła biegunowego, od którego się rozpoczyna strefa umiarkowana. Z tego się okazuje, jak ukośnie odbywała się podróż naszych wędrowców od czasu wyruszenia ich z wysp Lajchoskich. Przy tej sposobności pan Sergiusz, który zawsze znajdował chętnych słuchaczy, uważał za stosowne wytłómaczyć, co to jest owe koło biegunowe, poza którem w czasie lata słońce nie wznosi się nigdy ponad dwadzieścia trzy stopni nad widnokręgiem. Jan, który już posiadał wiadomości z kosmografii, zrozumiał wykład. Pan Kaskabel jednakowoż pomimo całego natężenia umysłu nie był w stanie przyswoić swej mózgownicy koła biegunowego. – Co do różnych kół i kółek, – powiedział wreszcie, – to najmniej mi są znane obręcze, przez które jeźdzcy w cyrku przeskakują! Ale ostatecznie możemy wypić zdrowie także i tego koła! Otworzono tedy butelkę wina i wzniesiono toast na cześć koła biegunowego tak jak to czynią na okrętach, kiedy znajdują się na tej linii. Rzekę Taz przekroczono nie bez pewnych trudności. Promu tam nie było i należało szukać brodu, co zajęło kilka godzin czasu. I znowu obaj Rosyanie wielce okazali się gorliwymi, a kilka razy, kiedy koła rydwanu zaryły się w miękkie dno rzeki, ochotnie pomagali je wytaczać, wchodząc po pas w wodę. Łatwiej już było dnie 16 maja dostać się na drugi brzeg rzeki Paur, która jest wązką, płytką i prąd ma wolny. W początkach czerwca zaczęły się upały, co wydaje się anomalnem w okolicach położonych w tak wysokich szerokościach. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni miesiąca, termometr wskazywał 25 do 30 stopni Celsiusza (75 do 85 Fahrenheita). Ponieważ na stepie nie było miejsc cienistych, przeto p. Sergiuszowi i jego towarzyszom ta temperatura dała się we znaki. Nawet i noce nie przynosiły znacznej ulgi, gdyż o tej porze roku już słońce prawie nie znikało pod widnokręgiem. Tarcza słoneczna, zanurzająca się ledwie na chwilę pod ziemię, natychmiast na nowo się wznosi jak kula rozpalonego do białości żelaza, by odbyć swą dzienną wędrówkę. – Nieznośne to słońce! – powtarzała Kornelia, ocierając twarz z potu. – Jesteśmy jak w piecu! Gdybyśmy byli je mieli w zimie! – To wtedy zima byłaby latem! – zauważył p. Sergiusz. – Naturalnie! – rzekł Kaskabel. – Ale złem urządzeniem mi się wydaje że nie mamy ani kawałeczka lodu dla ochłody podczas gdy mieliśmy go aż do zbytku przez tyle miesięcy. – Ależ, kochany panie Kaskabelu, gdybyśmy mieli lód, to byłoby to znakiem, że jest zimno, a gdyby było zimno…. – To nie byłoby gorąco! Pan masz zawsze słuszność, panie Sergiuszu! – Chyba, że byłaby mieszanina! – uważał za stosowne dodać Clovy. – Toby było najlepsze! – powiedział p. Kaskabel. – Z tem wszystkiem okropnie jest gorąco! Nie trzeba jednak sądzić, ażeby z tego powodu nasi myśliwi zarzucili swe strzelby. O tyle się zmieniło, że wybierali się wcześnie rano na polowanie i przekonali się, że była to myśl doskonała. Pewnego dnia też zostali za to wynagrodzeni przepyszną zdobyczą, a zaszczyt z jej pozyskania przypadł w udziale wyłącznie Janowi. Sztuka ubita tak była wielką, że z trudnością zawlekli ją do domu. Miała sierść krótką, na przedzie ciała była rudawą i wyglądają, jakoby była szarą w zimowych miesiącach; przez grzbiet przechodził pas żółty, a długie rogi kręciły się zgrabnie na łbem. – Jakiż śliczny renifer! – zawołał Sander. – O, Janie! – zawołała Napoleona z tonem wyrzutu w głosie, – dlaczego zabiłeś renifera? – Do jedzenia, kochanko. – A ja tak je lubię! – No to kiedy je lubisz, – rzekł swawolnie Sander – to możesz teraz najeść się do syta; wystarczy dla wszystkich. – Nie martw się, dziecko, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – To zwierzę nie jest reniferem. – A cóż to takiego? – zapytała się dziewczynka. – To argali. Pan Sergiusz mówił prawdę. Zwierzęta te, mieszkające w zimie na wyżynach, a w lecie na nizinach, są, ściśle mówiąc, gatunki rozrosłych owiec. – To bardzo dobrze, – zauważył p. Kaskabel. – Jeżeli to gatunek owiec, Kornelio, to z łaski swojej zrobisz nam kotleciki baranie. Tak się też stało. Ponieważ zaś mięso argali jest bardzo pożywne, przeto możliwą jest rzeczą, że zarządca trupy w tym dniu cokolwiek więcej nabrał tłuszczu, aniżeli to się zgadza z wymogami jego powołania. Od owego miejsca droga „Piękny Wędrowiec” ku rzece Ob. ciągnęła się przez okolice niemal najzupełniej puste. Wioski ostyackie stawały się coraz to rzadsze; rzadko tu i owdzie napotykano małe gromadki wędrowców dążących do wschodnich prowincyj. Nie bez powodu też p. Sergiusz wyszukiwał mniej zaludnione okolice w owych stronach; ważną było rzeczą ominąć wielkie miasto Berezew położone po drugiej stronie rzeki Ob. Miasto to okolone wspaniałym lasem cedrów rozłożonych u stoku spadzistego pagórka terasami, liczące około dwieście domów, nad którymi sterczą wieże dwóch cerkwi, położone nad brzegiem rzeki Soswy, jest środowiskiem wcale ożywionego targu, do którego zwożą produkta z całej północnej Syberyi. Niewątpliwą było rzeczą, że pojawienie się „Pięknego Wędrowca”’ w Berezowie zwróciłoby na siebie uwagę mieszkańców, a policya nie omieszkałaby wybadać szczegółowo różnych członków rodziny Kaskabelów. Lepiej tedy było ominąć Berezów a nawet cały obwód tego miasta. Policya jest policyą, a zwłaszcza, jeśli to są kozacy, to lepiej jest nie mieć z nimi nic do czynienia. To widoczne staranie się p. Sergiusza ominięcia Berezowa nie uszło uwagi Ortika i Kirszewa i utwierdziło ich w podejrzeniu, że był on Rosyaninem, który stara się dostać niepoznany do Rosyi. Pierwszy tydzień czerwca upłynął, kiedy trochę zboczono z wytkniętej drogi, ażeby przejechać na północ od Berezowa. Było to zboczenie najwyżej o jakich 30 mil drogi; 16go zaś, odbywszy pewną przestrzeń wzdłuż wielkiej rzeki, mała karawana rozłożyła się obozem na prawym jej brzegu. Tą rzeką był Ob. „Piękny Wędrowiec” przebył blisko pięćset pięćdziesiąt mil od chwili opuszczenia dorzecza Pauru. Zaledwie trzystomilowa przestrzeń oddzielała podróżnych od granicy europejskiej. Łańcuch Uralu, odgraniczający obie części świata, wkrótce miał się ukazać na widnokręgu.